STAR WARS REBORN
by huntergans1
Summary: Tags: 18, Mature, Action, Harem, Fantasy, Kingdom Building, Romantic Subplot, Strong MC, Timeline Divergence, Transmigration, Reincarnation, Gore, Brutality, Villain MC/Anti-Hero -FAN-FICTION- An edgy power-hungry guy dies and reincarnates in the STAR WARS universe. See his story of attempting to conquer the galaxy and following his own Sith way.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

My name is Heinrich and I am your 20-year-old guy who always wanted to achieve something. But what I wanted just was not possible. You see I was narcissistic and power-hungry. I always had a desire to be someone important someone powerful, but I was not arrogant and knew it will be near impossible. I never was interested in celebrities or other so-called role models. For me, the role models were historical conquerors such as Julius Caesar, Napoleon, and even Adolf Hitler. It did not mean I agreed with their opinions or ideologies. I always found it fascinating how all them managed to reach to the top and having to change their nations and the world to their desires.

One day I was busy watching my favourite sci-fi series the legendary Star Wars. I always wanted to be a Sith and cut out a part of my own in the galaxy and rule it with an iron fist but that was a fantasy until one day…

While I was busy making a sandwich suddenly, I heard a loud noise sounding like a huge wave incoming but much wilder and then NOTHING AT all not a wisp.

All blackness nobody, no sound, NOTHING! However, for some reason, I did not feel freaked out as I should you see I am the very paranoid person I SHOULD BE DYING FROM ANXIETY RIGHT NOW!

-What is happening what is this? I must be dead, isn't it? yes?Or maybe somehow unconscious? But no, it seems something is wrong. I guess at least it is confirmed that I am not going to lose my personally after the death as I so feared. -

Then there is a voice?

-How lucky you are you know?

Heinrich-Who are you and what do mean?

\- Normally you would have to reincarnate.

Heinrich- yes so what so bad about it?

-Well you see after the normal process your soul would be recycled and your current personally would cease to exist.

Then I finally felt something. I was scared as FUCKING hell if I had a voice I would be stuttering and my whole body would be trembling like some retarded autist.

Heinrich- But that won't happen to me will it? I said nervously

-That's why you are lucky just like winning a lottery but I know you don't believe that YOU could win something out of all the odds. Let me explain. I AM you.

Heinrich- Me? what do you mean, and can you explain to me how I died first.

-A nuclear bomb exploded near your position and the shock wave cleared the rest.

Now I know what that brief sound was before my probable near-instantaneous disintegration.

\- Anyway, I AM you from another dimension where I and the rest of humanity ascended, and we have the power to create new universes if we wish.

Now I was interested if that was true and he was me then he may help me out, after all, I am him and I would do something like that, I think?

\- Anyway, I decided to pick you out of all other dimensions to reincarnate you to your favourite universe the Star Wars.

Heinrich- Holy shit this cannot be real it is just like those cheesy fanfics or stupid Japanese isekei stories. But if it's true my wish could be achieved me powerful Sith dominating the galaxy, oh and the huge harems hmmm.

Heinrich- But why me out of all other dimensions then?

-Don't feel so special I just picked out a random possible dimension I could have picked another Heinrich. That is why you are personally lucky that it's you and not dead reincarnated souls like other you's.

\- I will send you to Star Wars universe as it was our wish. Now tell me what you want before I send you there. Powers and such. But nothing toooo overpowered need to keep some maybe tiny resistance for you. Anyway, its mostly for us to have fun you the player I the Non-interference spectator. Lastly no to bullshit isekei crap system bullshit I want all choices to be yours and not guided by some shit system for gay Japanese cucks.

So, what do I want hmm He did not specify any specific amount, so I am guessing unlimited wishes until he feels its not 'tooo overpowered' so powerful choices I have here?

Heinrich-Ok I want to look like High Valyrian from GOT but with my features so more handsome but still me. Also, can you edit my DNA somehow so that my descendants can interbreed without genetic problems and that females and males would have an instinctual attraction towards each other? Maybe for cons make it so that intermarriages will cause the offspring to be more leaning to the Darkside than the light as the close kin couplings occur, but that could also be a pro, I guess.

-Hmm, Valyrian huh can be done want to look like a pretty boy ahh and the incest can be done too sick bastard. You will have a unique bloodline from other humans. You will be more like a subspecies of the humans with the changes. Moreover, you will be 100 percent High Valyrian your children will be not. However, if your descendants reproduce with each other then their bloodline will purify and eventually will be able to produce pureblood Valyrians just like you. In conclusion, you will have the highest affinity with the Darkside significantly less with the light than normal because of the blood.

Heinrich- Bloodline it is and who are you calling sick you are me remember. Anyway can you then make it so that in addition with the previous changes can you give my bloodline eidetic memory and much higher IQ or whatnot, I want to comprehend and learn everything much faster than any normal human being(learning the common knowledge and tech of star wars will be upmost important in addition with the force).

-Easily done.

Heinrich- (Hmm what should I ask for powers ah yes, a Holocron) After reincarnating can I receive Telos Holocron also with latest updates from Darth Sidious after his downfall.

-It can be done but this would be your last wish because if you study this Holocron you would be extremely powerful especially with your new bloodline.

I am quite happy I have a new bloodline which will make me superior to most humans and other species, in addition, I won't need to learn from some Sith master as I will have all the knowledge I need. Perfection if I say so myself.

-I have provided you with what you asked now to send to your new world. Before you say anything, I will send to my chosen timeline.

Heinrich- WHAT WHY?

-Because I set the rules you should be happy that I allowed YOU to choose your powers at all!

\- Also, I won't send you there like some anybody that would make NO SENSE for the universe so unfortunately for you! Before you have the chance to rampage the universe, you will have to be reborn ha-ha.

Heinrich- What you got to be kidding me reborn as in becoming a child AGAIN with my knowledge that can't be happening I am going to die from boredom! Also what about my Holocron!

-Don't worry I will make sure when you reach youngling age you will find your Holocron.

\- Now I will send you, your soul to your new body also your parents will be quite a surprise for you. Quite a change from normal Star Wars history so do what you will. I may communicate with you in the future. Seya!


	2. Backstory and rebirth 1

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

It was a beautiful morning; the scenery was clean and expansive. In the north stood a majestic palace with distinctive architecture that just blended in organically with the green environment, naturally, this planet was Naboo. In one of the houses which were for the upper echelon of society, there was a loud howling scream.

-ahhhhhhhhhahhh

-It is coming its coming push just a little bit more- A certain handmaiden shouted

She was worried about her lady master as her pregnancy was a surprise and clearly, it was not planned. After all her master was a great politician in her mind and she does not need more problems or scandals.

In another place and time…

A certain Jedi Knight was flying top possible speed in his sleek Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor. It was an elegant ship with a primarily yellow and white paint job. He was 17 this year and he could not grasp that he will have his own child. Even Though he knew that he was young for such responsibility he did feel happy as it confirmed his love with the love of his life, and he will not allow anyone to compromise it!

-I am here, I am here my love- shouted the Jedi

-shhh she needs to push everything is fine. A young Handmaiden shouted to the Jedi.

-Ok ok I AM JUST here you know if you need anything? Are you alright?

-ahhhhhhhhhohhhohoohh

-Yes yes you are pushing nearly out my lady.

And then finally baby was out.

-It's a boy, my dear sir madam. A certain medical droid announced.

-He seems to be at perfect health sirs.

-My baby, it is my beautiful baby.

Looked the mother she was so happy she had a son a beautiful perfect son with a man she loved. She did not plan a baby, but she did not regret it either. The baby had the most unique and alluring dark purple eyes that she even seen. And a bit of Platinum-white hair. She was surprised at the babies features they looked so much different from her and her lovers.

-My baby let me hold him quick, please!

The Jedi shouted. He took the baby he found him as the most important thing in his life along with with his lover, but the Jedi was surprised how the baby appeared he looked nothing like him at all! For a second he was worried that his lover may have cheated on him. But then he thought how it can be after all he was with her most of the time and even took her virginity. He just could not imagine his wife being unfaithful. At least he hoped.

After the mother gave the child to the father and rested for a minute she then just realized the importance of the babies looks.

-Medical droid why does my baby look a bit different from me and the father of the child. Is everything alright with him?

Jedi also wanted to know he turned as quickly as possible towards the droid.

-Yes, sir Madam the baby is in most optimal health attainable and his DNA matches both of yours sirs. Answered the droid respectfully the certain question they had. After all the droid is not stupid as people usually expect, especially from a medical droid.

The Jedi sighed and was relieved now he felt like he was in heaven.

-Sir madam the child may look different from what you would expect because he had a most fascinating mutation but not to worry it will not affect him negatively in fact there may be some unknown positives. Another thing that needs to be said is that your son's midi-chlorian count is Unusually hight it reaches 31900 thousand.

Both Jedi and the mother were surprised 31k nearly 32k that just monstrous how can it be. The Jedi who was Anakin had only 27k now his son had even higher than him the chosen one! He was both proud and frightened at the implications.

-Ani I don't want our son to be taken by the Jedi I want freedom for him, not bound by the shackles of the Jedi. I know they are an honorable order but I want my son to marry and have a save life with me and you!

-Don't worry my love I will not take him! I will not allow anyone to take him by force anywhere! Let's discuss it when he reaches and becomes a youngling then we ask him ourselves. How about that my love?

-When he is 8 no less understand?

-Yes, Padme I'll do anything for you and our family. He will become the strongest Jedi just like his father. Even if he does not join the order Ill still train him okay?

-Hm

\- Ani I still cannot believe that we have a child of our own child! She shed tears of joy.

-1 year ago-

It all started that fateful day when in a Jedi temple on Coruscant he was knighted as a Jedi knight from a padawan. He was one of the youngest if not the youngest knights ever knighted at the age of 16! He was so proud that day even though he should be selfless he was selfish that day. How could he not? He was a Jedi knight from a lowly slave in 7 years!

Next day he had his first mission, an easy mission but his own sole mission in Naboo. It was a dispute between local aliens and humans. When he accomplished his mission and was about to go to rest for a day to stumbled upon someone, he KNEW.

-Ani is that you?

The Jedi turned then his face becomes red after noticing his dream women his angel.

-Angel ehh.. Padmee is that you?

-Yeah, it's me what you are doing here, look at you all grown up and a Jedi. She said with a cheeky smile plus being surprised as this young man or boy that she knew, grow into a strong handsome man that she found certain attractiveness even though she hid her thoughts.

-Yes, I am own my sole mission you see I am been promoted as a Knight not long ago. He said proudly and faking confidence around her.

-A knight it seems. You are doing quite well for yourself I am so proud of your ani or should I say Master Jedi sir. She laughed and teased him. Padme felt happy for him that he managed to achieve his dream from being that slave boy that he was previously.

After that conversion, they got together that night and had many conversations and they just fit together. During those couple of months, they nearly meet every week and it led one thing to another until they finally consummated their love.


	3. Backstory and rebirth 2

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

Anakin- So what will you name him?

Padme- What about Lucas hmm Luke maybe

Anakin- I don't know when I look at him I don't see him as Luke or Lucas

I was finally reborn how weird and terrible it feels. It is like being a cripple you can't move you can't do anything its torture for an intelligent consciousness like me. I can't even open my eyes or see anything. Damn near all my sense are not even properly developed yet ehhh. Wait I am hearing someone speak my parents, I think. Their voices are quite familiar to me, but I am not sure without able to look at them. I wonder who my parents are, well in a couple of months and I can see them. Wait I can understand them. I guess my extreme intelligence allows me to learn the language rapidly. Wait for Luke no I can't be Luke ehhh… Ahh, good thanks, dad.

Padme- what about Sheev in the honor of the chancellor isn't he a friend?

Anakin- hmm your right that would be a good name for him he is from Naboo originally as, well, isn't he? That would be a great honor for my son.

Sheev what the hell? Name me after Darth Sidious got to be joking me mother, shit that would be the biggest joke ever! Fuck I need to cry as hell!

Anakin- Yes, his name will be shie…

Baby-aahhhhhehhhhhhhhhhhhheeee

Padme-Baby is crying I don't think he likes his name love. What about Heein…rich yes Heinrich Amidala Skywalker?

Anakin- Let me look at him, look his laughing. Who's a good boy ahh. I agree his name will be HEINRICH AMIDALA SKYWALKER.

Thank god I get to get my name back ah. I pretty sure god me was screwing with me maybe. Damn nearly got me screwed without even me being alive for 5 minutes. Wait for Amidala Skywalker? That means my parents are Anakin and Padme. Fuck that destroys normal history sideways. Well, I should at least have strong Midaclorian count, I think. But history may go differently. Will my father still become a Sith, will my mother die? Damn too many problems everything is going to be much harder to achieve now. Let's hope the timeline will be mostly the same.

3 months later.

Finally, I can see with my own eyes I even looked at the high-tech mirror thing I look just like I expected quite pale looking but without being unnaturally snow white. Platinum white hair and my most captivating purple eyes. Even I myself love looking at me. Damn, I am becoming even more narcissistic then normal with my looks. Anyway, these past months I only sucked on my mothers' tits mostly and slept yeah quite boring, but I guess time went faster then I expected. Actuality I was surprised that my mother did not have to feed me some high-tech synthetic milk or whatever. Now that I am over 3 months old, I can finally do stuff mostly watch and observe. But with my super-brain, I learn a lot. I overheard my parents talking about my midi-chlorian count I was surprised. I have the potential to be the strongest force user ever! Damn near 32k that's just overkill. I wonder if it is my unique bloodline or just god me giving some extra benefits I hope it is my bloodline need to create my huge godlike force dynasty. Can't wait to create my own Sith order. It will be like Space Sith high Valyrian empire with my bloodline as overlords over the whole galaxy.

With more thinking, I already thought out basic Sith order rules and how the organization will work. Firstly, there will be a Dark Lord of the Sith basically god emperor. Then the Sith will be split in two. Sith with my bloodline who are purebloods will have all the main power they will be masters and leaders of the order after me the emperor of course. Then there will Sith without my blood they will second class Sith. Yes, it will be a caste system. Half-bloods with have more opportunity then non-bloods the most powerful ones will be allowed to purify their blood with the purebloods permission.

POV- Dormé Padme's handmaiden.

Heinrich Amidala skywalker or more publicly known only as Heinrich Amidala. When I found out about Padme's and Jedi's relationship I was surprised and worried after all he was a Jedi! They aren't supposed to have lovers. Also, their age seemed at least for me quite big. Especially when they first met, Anakin was just a boy and her master was a woman (teenager) who can have sexual relations. Anyway, after I found out the father of Heinrich, I was worried about Padmes's career as a senator of Naboo. The Naboo senator having a child with a Jedi would cause a huge scandal especially when they aren't even married! I cannot even imagine the reactions and outrage. She would lose her reputation and position in a week!

Now she was looking at the baby and he was nothing like his father or even the mother surprisingly. Those alluring eyes she just couldn't resist staying away from him. She found it was nice to take care of the baby, how cute he was just like an angel literally with those features and again those eyes!

-Aren't you little angel aren't you; I need to dress you up. Don't cry, little angel.

POV- Heinrich

Wow, she is pretty my mother's handmaiden damn. Is she really my mother's handmaiden I cannot seem to remember her from the movies let me think? Once I tried, I found out my brain eidetic memory works just like a computer like google. I don't remember everything at all the time if I don't choose to, that would make me go crazy. No, I can choose to organize my memory like a personal internet with all my memories. Now let's see Star Wars episode 3,4,5 ahh yes! She was in the movies damn how could I of missed her she's a beauty. I hope I can have her in my haram hehe.

-Ah, little angel, you are laughing at me aren't hahaha. Such a good baby you are.

Now, what about my future harems damn I wonder if this universe is from legends or new Disney canon. If I could choose one, I hope its legends but it would be for the best if its more of the mix of the two.


	4. Childhood 0-4 years

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

2 years old

During my first two years of my new life, I got accustomed to the new world. I learned that my mother is from House Naberrie a prominent family from Naboo, with many of its members being involved in public service. Which means I am part of it as well a noble ME! However, then I found out that despite belonging to the nobility, the family lived traditionally very humbly in a small mountain village. Seriously what the heck we are nobles, but they are humble as the humblest beggar. After I started speaking which surprised my mother, she tried teaching me all about these 'values' such as look after the weak and all that nonsense. Seriously ME an inspiring Sith Lord being taught to be nice humble this is the biggest joke ever. Luckily my mother noticed that I was not interested in what she told me, so she did not try to explain it again. I guess she doesn't want to force me in something I don't want and, I guess me still being small also had an effect thank god me.

Half a year ago

Now I am one in the half years old I think I should be able to speak like a baby while looking like small a genius. Of course, I won't speak like English gentlemen or the galactic basic equivalent of that.

-mommy lok whaet I can du

Padme- Ahh son put that table down quickly now. Also, you can speak wow my little genius. Also, since when can you speak and use the force?

-whet da men siiince whan an what ist farce?

-Ah never mind Little Angel

-Moommy who's my dady I sen oder children hav then.

-AHH, my little angel, your daddy is away but don't worry he will come back someday.

POV- Padme

I watched over my son these 2 years and I can say I love being a mother. It is always good to have someone home always need you and depend on you without any secret desires or fake smiles. My son is just unbelievable I can already see that he is going to be an exceedingly handsome man even more than his father ahh all the courtships, I cannot wait. Just when he was one in the half years, he surprised me with his intelligence. He can speak, of course, it's still hard to fully understand but he can create proper cohesive sentences, what a little genius can't wait to have great discussions with him in the future. He asked me about his father, I hate lying to him but it's for the best. We decided to reveal his heritage when he is at least 7 or 8. Maybe I can introduce Anakin earlier but as a Jedi rather than his father. Yes, that would be good maybe train him in the Jedi ways, after that surprise force that my son used. Ah, I wonder who he will be in the future, I hope he will be like me a JUST politician.

4 years old

Another 2 years passed now I am 4 years old. My mother taught me all the basic etiquette that of a noble from Naboo. I was a quick learner which surprised my mother she expected to fully teach me everything until I was 10 but I managed to learn all the basic noble skills. However, I did pretend to have to learn all the sciences and literature to be more difficult. Afterall no child would be able to. But I still showed my mother my genius, so she expects me now to know all the secondary and college galactic equivalent knowledge until I am probably around 10-12. You see after she saw my genius, she made me promise to do it by that age. Furthermore, I raided my family library it has quite a lot of local history and knowledge but also more general knowledge like major events during history in the wider galaxy. In fact, I had to ask my mother for more books especially about the Jedi history. She agreed as she knew I was force sensitive after my demonstration when I was 2 years old.

Currently, I am wearing very cute fancy Naboo noble clothes in the mansion. All the handmaidens love me and how cute looking I am. After all, a child acting like a little noble is funny to look at. My mother still did not tell me about my father Anakin I guess she wanted to hide my origin until I am older I guess around 7/8 maybe.

Padme- Son I have someone today to meet you

-meet me, mother, what do you mean?

Padme- You see a Jedi

Crap that's not good my parents never gave me away to the order even with my high midi-chlorian count why now? I don't want to be a stupid virgin monk.

-Mom I don't want to be a Jedi please mom I don't want to stay away from you, please don't leave me. I know how they take children away from families. Please, mother, I don't want to leave you and forget you!

I cried as much as possible. Tears dripping from my eyes everywhere and my mother looking at my little red face sadly from the reaction she received. I can't allow the Jedi to know of me or worse try to indoctrinate me or kill me because of my Darkside affinity.

Padme- Heinrich do not cry I won't allow anyone to take you away from me, you see he is a good Jedi he won't steal you from me. Padme said in the most calming and nicest voice possible.

She felt guilty that she allowed her son to believe that she would abandon him HER SON her angel! At this moment she regretted of me being a genius and reading the books about the Jedi order. In fact, she too learned a lot of great deal from them as well. After all her son was speaking facts about the Jedi for the past year. She changed her views about the order quite a deal especially from hearing about the Jedi stealing babies away from families. Of course, she did not voice these opinions in the public. FOR NOW.

-Promise mother?

I said happily thank god me she won't take me away but who could it be then. Hmm, maybe she wants to introduce my father without telling me who he is. Yes, that must be it.

Padme- Promise Heinrich

My mother took me to the central part of the mansion clearly the biggest part of the residence. There stood a young man looking quite handsome with wild blonde hair, with Jedi outfit with more darker colors.

POV- Padme

My son is already 4 and even more handsome I can already see his features and his lustrous platinum hair. It is still hard for me to believe he looks like that literally like an angel. It could cause some problem in the future for the people to believe that Heinrich is my son, but that's for the future.

My son is a little bookworm he has even asked me to buy him more books especially about the Jedi. My son is fascinated by Jedi, all those books I bought, how many now 10? Anyway, he talks to me about them all day it is getting a bit frustrating. Some things my son said about the Jedi order are quite startling I learned. The most unbelievable thing I learned is that the Jedi steal force-sensitive babies. At first, I could not believe it then I read the books myself and I was frustrated how can it be in a democratic republic stealing babies? I asked Anakin he said that the Jedi apparently don't steal them but 'persuade their parents' to take them. However, what was suspicious to me from my brief research was that somehow those persuasions always succeeded.


	5. Childhood 4-6 years

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

POV- Anakin Skywalker

I am going to meet my son today I heard so much about him from Padme. He seems to be a genius and already able to use the basic force. But then again, I am his father. For some time now I've been secretly watching over him whenever I could, and he is going to be a great man, I can already see some me in him with his brashness and maybe a bit of arrogance. But he is Skywalkers, of course, he is going to be powerful. I still hate it that I must pretend to be some random Jedi not related to him, but Padme insisted so I let it go. All these lies are making irritated. I hope my son will be more like me, a great warrior and not have to deal with those backstabbing filled politicians and their corruption.

As Anakin walked to the main complex of the mansion, he saw Heinrich. Platinum white hair purple eyes, slender build, and 125cm in height, above average for a kid of 4 years old. Anakin saw those inquisitive eyes he still could not believe that his son looked like that even with that baby fat. He already was beautiful rather than just handsome like him. He was worried that Padme may have softened him too much.

-Heinrich my name is Anakin Skywalker youngest knight of the Jedi order

-My mother told me you wanted to meet me.

-Yes, Heinrich, she told me about your force powers may you show me?

Heinrich pulled up his arm a concentrated his hand towards R2D2 next to the Jedi. Then it happened, the droid started floating up in the air slowly but surely.

\- Beep-bee-bee-boop-bee-doo-weep

Anakin- Ah haha that's enough Heinrich you are making R2D2 uneasy

He is my son! The Jedi would have freaked out in the temple trying to pretend that my son is just like any other youngling/padawan. Trying to curb his 'greatness'. He remembered 'Anakin do not be so arrogant' 'Anakin be humbler' Yes it was a good decision not to force my son to the order.

Anakin- Very good, very good you have talent. I am going to teach you in the ways of the force you know about the force, right?

-Well, I did read a lot about the Jedi and their general beliefs but nothing specific.

Of course, he did not what I am asking he may be great, but he won't know Jedi secrets.

-Ok, today let me give you a brief summary….

2 years later

POV-Heinrich

For the next 2 years, I learn a great deal about the force. Anakin taught me mostly what they teach you in the temple but with his own changes. The highlight change was not to suppress my emotions fully like the Jedi but enough not to fall to the Darkside. The lessons included various tests to see how much control I had in the force such as moving objects. Reaction times and using the force to improve my physique, which would allow me to jump high distances and be much faster than normal. What my father was extremely enthusiastic was lightsabre combat training. At first, I used low-powered training sabers to practice the deflection of blaster shots fired by training droids. But by seeing my quick progress. Anakin promoted me into spars and Lightsaber combat forms. He started me in basic Form V which is more for aggressive fighting rather than defensive.

Finally, now that I am 6 from two years of the training, I have a good grasp of how the force works. Before my reincarnation or my first 4 years of my new life, I thought the force was like having power which is explained by science. However, that was completely extremely wrong and how wrong I was. You can't use the force like a tool like flicking a switch on and off. No, you either are immersed in the force or you are not. Practicing force users can feel the force like chaotic energy split in the dark and the light. Light is calm and sweet even and more stable in a sense. You must work with it like with a child, play with it even so that you can use its power, that's why you don't require emotions as much. On another hand, Darkside is extremely chaotic. It thrives on your emotion's, dark emotions of the psyche. Once you have a taste of it, it is like the strongest drug with imaginable power. It whispers in your psyche to release all your darkest emotions and desires in which you feel good by doing it. Even if you comprehend what you are doing should be wrong you don't care as you don't feel it as wrong.

On one occasion when my father left, I tried to secretly 'use the Darkside' and before even thinking I already felt it! It felt intoxicating I felt more power than I ever did with the light. In cliché terms, it was the difference between heaven and earth. For a more powerful effect I must thank my unique bloodline for that. Though I was not completely immersed in the dark after I just tried to access it, I did not feel enough dark emotions such as hatred to fuel it to its full potential. Therefore, my eyes did not change to the typical Sith yellow and I managed to go back to the light sadly. For now, I think I am a Grey Jedi not fully immersed in either. Can not into the dark for most obvious reasons and the light is much harder even more so for me with my bloodline's affinity for the dark.

POV- Anakin

A lot of things happened during 2 years of my son's training. I tried to replicate as much as I could from what I did when I was inducted in the Jedi order. At first, it was hard to teach usual Jedi ways. They are too rigid I found out to teach to my son who's not from the order. Especially with their no strict emotion/ attachment rules. I had improvised I tried to teach him how not fall to the dark without forcing him to abandon his love for his loved ones. Damn it was hard I mean I myself barely can do it and I am a Jedi. Overall, he was a fast learner faster than I was, especially with his force control it seemed like the force just flows from him. However, one thing that he was interested in that I was not was the philosophy. While I hated those lesson back with Obi-wan, Heinrich loved it. I even had to ask questions about some parts from Obi-wan and pretend like it was from me to help Heinrich! Seriously the kid reads nearly as much as he fights, that's must be coming from Padme's gene pool. Finally, there was one question that frightened me.

Heinrich- Jedi Knight sir can I ask a question

Anakin- Heinrich how long did I tell to call me Anakin?

He said gently with respect and kindness. He really wanted Heinrich to know that he is his father and not some Jedi Knight.

Heinrich- Sorry all that formal training you know muscle memory and all.

Anakin-hm

Heinrich- Anyway I had to ask a question that I pondered for some time now, you see it is a question that you never addressed. Can you help me?

Anakin- Of course, that is why I am here for ask away.

Heinrich- Well I was thinking about how much I love my mother and then I discovered something I can't answer. So, I ask you Anakin would you fall to the Darkside to save your family like your father/mother?

Heinrich said innocently with a smile:)

This question! I am not ready to answer this, no Jedi can. Anakin thought. I don't even know what master Yoda would say. Or do I? After all, Order teaches us the nonattachment rule. I should not even be inducted at my age. I was old enough to know my mother and Padme. Anakin pandered.

Anakin- You see Heinrich Jedi do not attach themselves to anybody specific unlike what I taught you for your unique position. So, I would not have been in such a position in the first place. I need more time to meditate your deep question. I'll answer it eventually. But remember never be seduced by the Darkside all ways be in the light!

Anakin answered who near stuttered. He just realized the importance of his love and how much it changed him. He never before realized how much the love for his Padme and his son will affect him. He had a lot of thinking to do now.

Anakin- Today training is finished early Heinrich I need to do something I just remembered. You know Jedi business.


	6. 10 years old

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

Following the next few months, Anakin didn't visit me or train me. It seems my teasing previously took an effect on him. When I asked about it with my mother, she revealed he was very busy lately. Another half a year passed and I was nearly 7 I kept practicing what my father taught me even though I am not planning to be light/grey force user. I think it would give me a good idea about my future rivals and what I can expect from them power-wise.

One thing that I noticed while contemplating that the clone wars had still not occurred. The timeline is complete of the charts, I can't really be sure about anything anymore. I am predicting it will still occur but when? I need to meditate about it and plan about my future and how will I gain power and influence.

Another 2 years have passed. I am 9 years old I didn't make any meaningful progress towards my force training, I improved on my current powers such as force push but that's only it. Another thing that's has been irritating me is where is my damn Holocron? Without it, all my plans will fall to ruin! Then on my 10th birthday, something occurred….

I was sleeping in the dream…. I perceived a red-colored sphere-like object. I think it was a Holocron. The object was whispering to me I tried to reach it and just when I could feel it I woke up.

Since that day I dreamt the same dream every night I felt like it was calling to me and I had a feeling that I will find it soon.

2 weeks later

Heinrich- Mother! I am already old enough to be by myself I am 10 and not a baby! Who would harm me in this whole planet, which is known for peace?

Padme- I don't care I won't allow it! You won't leave my sight without a bodyguard and that's final! She said positionally with those possessive eyes of hers.

My mother has been very overbearing with me since forever. It is quite irritating especially when I want to do my shadier things. The only time I can be alone is when meditating or practicing my force abilities and even then, its only because it started from my training with Anakin and then my mother just got used to it. I know my mother loves me and I love her. But it seems she acts way more than a mother should. It this wasn't my first life I would have turned out like some sick mamma's boy, probably still sucking on her tits! I am frightened that it has something to do with me actually or my bloodline to be more exact. Ever since my force training some of my bloodline's abilities have activated. One of them makes family members sharing the same bloodline more attracted to each other in one way or another. I am worried that it somehow affects my mother, of course, she isn't attracted to me sexually but still, she acts way to weird for my taste! Also, how does it even affect her? I mean she doesn't have my Valyrian blood so how? Maybe by giving me birth it affected her somehow? Or maybe somehow it can affect all opposite sex without even blood relations?

Overall, she's been a great mother always taking care of me or making time for me even with her political career. Few times she took me to her workplace. I speculated that she was grooming me to replace her position in the future. I met many various senators such as Amidala and all other so-called clean senators without a tint of corruption. Many of them were excited to meet me and explained everything that I asked of them. I won't allow my mother/Padme to die this time! Even if I must Cryogenically freeze her.

However, one thing that made me enraged was a meeting with Clovis Rush. My mother's stalker.

2 months ago

I and my mother were preparing to go back to our ship back Naboo and then we stumbled upon him.

-Padme, I didn't see you for a long time I heard so much about you these past years.

Padme—Yes, I had lots of important bills to plan out and create with my fellow Senators. Also, to take care of my lovely son here.

I sensed that he hated me with passion as he desired my mother and that I was her biggest mistake.

I also sensed that I reminded him that she was taken by someone else other than him.

-Ah, Heinrich, I heard so much about you. You look so much like your mother you know I am one of her closest friends. If you need anything just come to me any time okay?

Heinrich-Yes sir.

I answered politely. He dared to pretend to be friendly with me! I can't wait to practice my force lighting on him hmm, or maybe on Jar Jar Binks. Damn it's hard to decide.

Currently

Heinrich- Mother what about going with Dorme your handmaiden? Didn't you tell me you trusted her with your life, her being your double and all?

Padme- Okay dear but only with her! You won't leave her sight, won't you? She said with a most creepy smile that just tells you to try and disobey and then await the cruelest consequences.

Heinrich- ah..eh yeesss mother. I said silently yes even me an inspiring Sith lord fears her punishments.

POV- Dorme

I watched Padme's son grow throughout his childhood and can say he has grown into a handsome young man. His intellect is truly Shocking. Also, he's so nice to me, always polite and asking various questions about me. If he wasn't a 10-year old kid I would think, he is trying to court me. Even though in the future hmmm... What I am thinking? I am in my late twenties and thinking about seducing Padme's son in the future.

POV-Heinrich Hello Dorme I would like to take a walk and my mother won't allow me by myself so the first person I thought was you

-You picked me, darling, your darling Dorme, I would love to walk with you, Heinrich.

I smiled

So I decided to walk. Nowhere specific just where the force would take me. We walked for 2 hours until I sensed something and seen a glimms of it!

I ran towards the darkness until I approached a large rectangular stone in the wilderness. There were no people just me and Dorme.

Dorme- Heinrich we been walking for hours why did we stop now

Heinrich- Wait shhhhh

Dorme- Fine then

She said angrily

I moved towards the stone and saw an old sphere like looking stone rock in the middle of it. It looked quite ordinary and rough except it was perfectly spherical. I reached out to it and then the old stone surrounding it quickly dissolved into dust and then I observed. The sphere-like object had an extremely smooth surface. The colors were red and dark grey. I anticipated the design to be of the telos Holocron which I expected to receive. But I speculate god me provided me all the information from the original telos Holocron and imputed the information in this red greyish sphere. I should have realized that obviously I won't have the original Darth Sidious Holocron that he possesses.

Finally, my Sith training can begin!


	7. Holocron

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

I am 14-years-old with a long platinum white hair which is nice and free. My face is already maturing and showing its more mature characteristics. The body build tends to have wide shoulders, a narrow waist, relatively thin joints, and round muscle belly. In a sense a swimmers body, which is flexible and not bulky. Perfect for a duellist who is quick on his feet and focuses on nice sophisticated attacks rather than brute force and strength.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.

I lived by these words ever since that historic day when I started my Sith training 4 years ago.

Let's just says the knowledge in the Holocron was overwhelming. A huge depositary of various Sith Philosophies recorded just waiting for me to comprehend. I learned to be a Sith you need to understand the power of the Darkside and how to release it and how to use it. Any Darkside user can use the Darkside in one way or another but without the Sith teachings, they cannot comprehend it. When you understand the Darkside side and truly marvel in it, you then can achieve true power from it. It may seem a simple business to understand this philosophy. It isn't. You must grasp the various meanings and then comprehend what they mean correlating towards your emotions. I managed to master this surprisingly only because of my superior intelligence. Usually, Sith takes years to comprehend and understand the philosophy and then pander another decade through their life experiences to add to it.

In term of force powers, l expanded on my telekinesis and now can probably lift a medium-sized cargo ship and throw it towards my intended target. More importantly, I mastered Force stealth it was one my most practiced skill for these past 4 years, it is used to mask my Force alignment (Light or Dark), and my abilities to use the Force or even the entire presence from other Force-sensitives. I touched upon and mastered basic telepathy, Force lightning, and Sith sorcery. In importance.

I have learned of ability to read minds or mentally communicate and project user's thoughts over small or vast distances with other individuals. Unfortunately, I could not spend training on this force power for most of my time so I can only hear their basic thought and emotions. In the future with practice, I can probably achieve to read other beings minds.

For force lighting, I can shoot it from my hand, but it can for now only cause mutilation and pain but not enough to kill them effectively. When fully trained I will be able to chain lightning, involved a burst of lightning that would spread from the first target to those around them.

Lastly, for alchemy, I only touched upon the theory as I can't properly practice while living with my mother on fucking Naboo.

My lightsabre improved as much as possible without any actual real fighting, I am predicting that I am around the level of a low-level Jedi knight but boosted with my force powers I should be able to defeat them more easily.

From studying my Unique bloodline, I learned that I can release small amounts of Darkside energy barely noticeable that make's females more attracted towards me. Now that I discovered it, I learned to will it on and off with my force stealth ability. Another feature of my bloodline allows the Darkside to easily flow through my body which has an effect on me of spending fewer emotions to release the Darkside and control it. Lastly, I have a theory that my bloodline will not suffer the physical degradation of the flesh and bone. Usually, other dark practitioners lacked the endurance to channel the immense power of the dark side indefinitely which in turn disfigures them like Palpatine and in time degrades their body to look like mummies. Using my bloodline, I learned and planed a basic idea of creating my own Darkside ability exclusive for my bloodline. Bloodline control- makes a descendant feel more obliged to listen to their progenitor and obey them. The purer the bloodline the more they compelled to obey.

Overall of my Sith training, I learned how to fuel my anger to use the power of the Darkside which philosophy helped immensely. Unfortunately, I am not fully immersed towards the Darkside. Therefore, not fully trained. Usually, Sith in their training will be struggling and suffering to harness their hatred and anger. I on another hand only use superficial anger to harness the Darkside, therefore, I am weaker. I need to travel the galaxy to fuel my passion and experience the brutal galaxy to fuel the true power of the Darkside. Anyway to the present:

Padme- Son I need to talk to you about something

Heinrich- Yes mother?

Padme- What happened you? One moment your passionate and the next you're so cold. You do not smile as much anymore, and I heard you always alone for days? Please tell what is wrong, let me help you!

Heinrich- I am fine mother I am sorry that behaved like that, but I want to leave Naboo and explore the galaxy I can't just stay here forever.

Padme- But you're still so young only 14 where would you go? Anyway, I am here to speak to you about something important, follow me.

I wonder what my mother wants from me she seems quite suspicious. Maybe she will reveal who my father is? I am sad that my mother is worried about me, but I need to persuade her to let me go I am already strong enough to start building my power and influence.

As I walk with my mother, I see a man with long blonde hair, dark Jedi clothes handsome but a tough-looking face that shows that he is a warrior.

Padme- Heinrich you already know Anakin Skywalker, but there is something more you need to know.

Anakin- Hello Heinrich long time no see. How have you been? Are still practicing your what I taught you?

Heinrich- Yes Anakin I always meditate and practice my lightsabre style you taught me.

Padme- He sure does ani always in fact. These past 4 years he barely does anything else! She said looking at Anakin and slightly cursing herself for allowing Anakin to teach him his force abilities as that's the only thing he does anymore!

Heinrich- Ani?

Padme- Agh yes eh that's well… we here to tell something important.

Padme- Heinrich Anakin is your father. She said slowly and quite gently. Looking at Heinrich expectedly.

I stayed silent for a half a minute and looked at him. I needed to pretend that I am surprised that Anakin is my father.

Anakin- Yes son it is true that I am your father come we need to talk.


	8. Building a lighsaber

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

I stayed silent for a half a minute and looked at him. I needed to pretend that I am surprised that Anakin is my father.

Anakin- Yes son it is true that I am your father, come we need to talk.

Heinrich was walking along with his father when they stopped near the balcony.

Heinrich- Father or should call you Anakin why did you leave me and my mother for so many years?

Anakin- Son call me as you please. I was busy, me being Jedi is not a joke I've had lots of missions that I had to resolve.

Heinrich- Can you tell me about your missions?

Anakin- Son the republic is crisis the senate and the corruption aren't helping. There already signs of dissidents and treasonous senators and some planets who are planning to separate from the republic.

-How bad it is. I asked. There are already signs of separatist alliance taking place. That is good the clone wars will still occur.

Anakin- It is bad son, only my friend chancellor Palpatine is managing to keep everything together. The senate even changed the constitution for him, to keep him in the office. Without him resolving and keeping the republic intact it would have split years ago.

Anakin- let us change the subject okay? How was your progress with a lightsaber?

Heinrich- Good! I practised with some swords and with practice sabres as much as I could.

Anakin- what? You don't even have a lightsaber. We need to fix this! Do you know how Jedi build their lightsabers?

Heinrich- Yes, I do father and I keep dreaming about my lightsaber. It calls to me.

A Month previously

Once again, I felt something in the force calling to me. It felt similar to the Holocron that called me, but this feeling felt more natural. I wondered if I will have dreams that could at least clarify what is calling me. So slept and dreamt. I saw a necklace well crafted one, but what caught my attention was the gem. It was small but elegant and its colour was identical to my eyes.

Since the dream's promonitaion, I always kept my eye out for such a necklace as it had some sort calling towards me.

Currently…

Anakin- Tell me then.

So, I described the necklace and the importance of it in my dream. Afterwards explaining Anakin spoke.

Anakin- I think I have seen such the necklace. Your mother has it. Let's go and ask her about it and we can see what it has to do with your lightsaber and your dreams. We both guessed that the crystal may be the cyber crystal which will power my future sabre.

Anakin-Padme may I look at your jewellery?

Padme- Trying to dress to look pretty? She said cheekily.

Anakin smiled and then described what he was looking for

Padme- How did you even know I had this necklace. I received it from my mother as an ancestors heirloom.

So Anakin explained how he knew of it and the importance of it for Heinrich.

Padme- So what are you saying it may a cyber crystal for a lightsaber? Fine come ill show you.

So I and Anakin waited until Padme opened a High-tech safe box and retrieved the necklace.

-here

When I saw it I subconsciously used the force telekinesis to take it quickly. Then the gem separated from rest of the necklace and floated towards my hand.

Padme-wait what are you doing!

-Mother, this is cyber crystal it calls to me, even in dreams, please can I take it? I will use our ancestor gem to turn in to a fine lightsaber. It can be our heirloom for my children.

Padme- Okay son but Protect it.

-I promise mother ill to protect it with my life. It will be our new family heirloom.

-Father, Mother ill go and build my lightsaber now don't wait for me.

I went far into the forest and found the cave near the area I found the Holocron. The area is completely blocking and hiding any use of the Darkside of the force. I am guessing this is put up by god me previously so I could practice the force without interference from the Jedi. As I already received all other parts needed to build my lightsabre I started. I close my eyes and focus, the cyber crystal is a special one I can feel it. It has a strong connection to the force, to me. Suddenly all the parts float in the air everywhere the only thing that stays unchanging is the cyber crystal in the centre of all. In my mind, I imagine a different type of potential lightsabers I want. From ordinary to extraordinary designs but I land on one. I assemble the weapon while attuning every piece to my Darkside of the force. Then I remembered something, I read on the Holocron. It allows a practitioner to leave an imprint of his personality and a bit of his soul in the weapon. Therefore, in a case of my physical death, I would survive within the blade like a Horcrux(from harry potter). Whenever someone used the blade other than me it would try to slowly possess them until I fully controlled their body. It was a risky procedure to attempt as I knew only theoretical knowledge, but it was worth a try. While I am just about to finish my lightsaber. I invoke the ancient language of the Sith and keep muttering the same words repeatedly. The Darkside of the force is then heavily concentrated in my body and suddenly it explodes and releases into the parts of my blade. During the process, I feel extreme pain like part of your flesh is being cut off. My eyes suddenly turn intensely yellow and I scream from the pain.

The procedure was successful my lightsaber has been built. I look at it. the Darkside energy is still flowing through it until it clears up from the blade. The basic design of the blade is a Curved-hilt lightsabre but more elegant and smooth looking. The hilt of the blade is completely black with grey trims around the edges. In the centre of the blade is the house Targaryen coat of arms with 3 dragons in red.

I put my hands on the hilt while shaking from excitement. My own lightsaber! I take in the graceful design of the sabre without allowing my eyes to stay away from it.

-It is mine my own, my precious! I scream out loud with the Darkside all around me.

I press the activation button on the hilt

Vrummmummmmm FVISH!.

It is glorious the colour of the blade is dark purple-red, not Sith red. I swing around the blade and accidentally cut pieces of rocks effortlessly. I feel that some part of me that was missing is now complete. I speculate because the blade has part of my soul, I am more attached in it than normal. The blade is truly now part of myself.

I return back to the mansion and see Anakin and Padme have a date it seems both laughing and having a good time. I am happy for them my parents truly deserve each other and the love their share. Then they notice me approaching with the new blade upon my belt proudly displayed.

Anakin- I see you built your blade huh come let me take a look at it.

I am worried to let anyone touch it. Firstly, I am quite possessive about it. Secondly, it has corruption effect on others, and I don't want my father to find about it or even fall to the dark at least for now.

-Father can't allow you to touch it it is part me and I feel it in the force the connection.

Anakin- Fine I can understand. The connection between a Jedi and his blade. Anyway, let me look at it at least.

I show him the design of the blade.

Anakin- the design seems to be similar to Count Dooku's from what I heard of him. I heard the hilt is perfect for duelling. Son you need practice more to get used to your blade also learn a new style to fit it maybe Form II I heard it's the best for such as lightsaber type.

-I keep that in mind. Father who is Count Dooku? You said you know him?

Anakin- I only heard of him never meet him, he used to be part of the Jedi but left for some reason I do not know, anyway show me the lightsaber fully, activate it!

I activated - Vrummmummmmm FVISH!.

Anakin is surprised a worried for a second

Anakin- it's red!

-Father don't worry I am not a Sith you see Sith use synthetic crystals you know this crystal is natural some like those that the Jedi use.! I said exceedingly quickly worriedly.

Anakin- Calm down my son, calm down! I know your not a Sith haha. I am just surprised by the colour of your lightsabre purple-red quite unique. Heinrich Sith blades are blood red I fought against one. Just make sure to stay away from other Jedi. Not all of them are used to fighting the Darkside users they may harass you or even initiate attacks. Try to keep your head down in the future, please!

Padme- Okay now stop talking your Jedi nonsense and let's eats.


	9. Leaving Naboo

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

We had a nice family dinner for the first time all together, it was a weird experience, but I learnt quite a bit of the galaxy from the father and his missions and adventures. After my father stopped taking, I took an advance. I asked my mother something which turned the discussion heated….

Heinrich- Mother I want to leave Naboo! I said confidently

Padme- What are you crazy leave? Where!

Heinrich- Mother I am already 14 years old my father as a padawan already had many adventures and I am still home still, barely can get away to be alone on my home planet. I want to go out and have my own adventures like my father.

Padme- Son galaxy isn't a safe place, yes republic is save enough but there are still dangers. Like the slavers and mercenaries and pirates and other filth.

Heinrich- Mother! Father help me, please! I said with my puppy eyes.

Anakin- I would rather not get involved. He said awkwardly with a sly smile.

Heinrich- Father! Explain to her that I can protect my self. Tell her!

Anakin- Well Padme my love it is true that he has a training of at least of a Jedi knight. Lowest of the Jedi knight but Jedi knight strength nonetheless. He can definitely defend his own, with his skills.

Padme- Still his too young only 14 years old!

Heinrich- Mother, please you know I will be not in danger. I can protect myself; I mean it's not like I am going to the battlefield mother! Please, mother, I want to be independent if you won't allow me the I will go by my self and won't listen to you anymore. I only asked you because I love you and want your blessing.

Padme looked at me to make sure if I am serious and looks at me sadly.

-fine! But promise to me that you'll be and contact me weekly no! Daily!

Heinrich- I promise mother ill stay in touch and from the danger.

Next week

I prepared all the things I may require, not it's a matter of when to leave the planet. My mother gifted me her J-type 327 Nubian royal starship. While my father upgraded the ship with latest weapons and more. I think it was a bit of an overkill but at least I have my own personal ship that can do some damage rather than take it. Moreover, my mother gifted her second pair ELG-3A blaster pistol. The pistol would be useful whenever I won't be using my lightsaber, I know how to use it as my mother forcefully taught since a young age how to shoot.

Now before I go I need to do something I always wished since being a young:) Hmm where is Dorme. I walk around the mansion and see her resting. Perfect it seems she's free.

I know Dorme is attracted to me, after all, look at me! Anyway, ever since I managed to read people's emotions, I found her whenever she looks at me, I see lust hidden in her mind directed towards me.

-Hello, Dorme I am about to leave.

Dorme- I heard it from your mother, be save Heinrich galaxy is a dangerous place. I still can't believe you managed to persuade your mother to allow you to leave.

This small talk is taking too long let's try my bloodline ability. I released small amounts of the Darkside from my body and directed it towards her. I influenced her emotion of lust to an incredible degree towards me.

Dorme- AHHH I need to go!

I take her hand while she's about to leave and grab her aggressively towards me. Her body is extremely close to me and my erection is already sticking near the area of her vagina. I look into her eyes and face. She is in her late twenties or early thirties. Brown hair/eyes tanned skin. Perfect body. Looks like similar to my mother no wonder she was her double. Then I allow my tongue invasively to invade her mouth and suck and lick and everything. She doesn't protest and starts to use her own tongue.

Dorme-ehHMah Lets go to my room now!

She looks at my eyes lustfully like an animal in heat and grabs my arms and herds me into her room. We leap on her bed and I quickly strip her with my telekinesis. She is very busty female having pleasing curves/ large bosom. I start kissing all around her body imaginable. I start from her neck then go slowly through her belly and then her vagina. It's nice and clean with a bit of dark brown hair. I start licking it and sucking it like eating a tastiest dessert. She is shaking from pleasure stretching her feet and legs. She climaxes while aggressively grabbing and holding my face in her vagina without letting me go. After her climax I forcefully take her face and put it into my above-average cock I forcefully force her to deepthroat me, she starts shaking but I don't stop and then release my semen into her. I force her to drink it and she does while looking at me with teary eyes but a smile that tells me that she loved it. Finally, for the last step. I grab her and throw her towards the bed; she lays there looking at me expectedly. I throw myself into her and force my cock into her vagina violently. I am surprised that it is extremely tight when I force it, she screams from the pain, but I don't stop. Our lust just doesn't allow it. There is a bit of blood leaking out of her vagina, but I don't stop and carry on and screwing her madly, then I release and ejaculate into her vagina. While she orgasms at the same time.

Afterwards, we both lay on the bed and cuddle while falling asleep. When I wake up, I don't see Dorme I am just by myself. I guess after my lust power lost its effect, she comes back to her senses and left. She is probably freaking out right now. I try looking for her but cannot find her, so I decide to leave this problem for the future.

Soon Afterwards I look at myself in the mirror- I am wearing typical noble Naboo human outfit. All black with a bit of grey. A most noticeable feature is the dark cape which is associated with power and nobility that I proudly display. Lightsaber on one side of the belt while my blaster on another.

I start walking towards my starship ready to leave. When I notice someone in the distance going in the direction of my home. Then I notice who it is. Its jar jar fucking binks. I approach him.

-Hey, are you jar jar?

-yousa says: your padmes son

-Yes, I am come ill take you to my mother.

-yesa ill followen yousa

I lead him towards my home take him through a sparsely populated area.

-everytten alright -agh-

When I look around no one is watching I force push him and knock him out.

I use telekinesis to guide him towards the cave and then I await him to wake up. Oh, I can't wait to practice my force lighting on him. The most annoying character in all of the starwars yes, all the fans of Star Wars will now celebrate my actions and death of this abomination. He will be the first of Gungans to be eliminated then the rest of the pathetic species will follow.

-agh what happenen how did me come hair. Heinricha what yousa doen hair.

\- I always hated your pathetic race and you! The biggest mistake of start wars I will avenge all the star fans and will release their hate.

My eyes turn yellow and I look evilly at him. Suddenly lighting erupts from hands and I release in onto jar jar.

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Mesa hurt hep mesa. mesa didnt not anytten to yousa

I started to practice. /torture my force lighting. It's quite difficult to control it I was right I can't kill anyone quickly with it with full power yet. I can't imagine the outcome without my dark affinity. I would probably fry my hands off as the control is abysmal.

\- why yousa do disa to mesa. aghhhhhhh. Hep! mesa hep mesa! mesa good mesa yous mother palos!aghhhhh

-Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-More-bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-mesa hurt mesa hurt. aghhhhhhhh. me am dyen mesa dyen ahhhhh!

I ceased stopping my force lighting and released it completely towards jar jar. His flesh started melting and skin turning black he kept screaming that anyone miles away could hear. In the next 15 seconds the body becomes pile of burned skin and bones, blood splattered everywhere as my lighting destroyed his legs which exploded in pieces.

It felt good, I felt more immersed in the dark force than ever before. It seems my hate towards jar jar was genuine and releasing everything felt terrific. It feels as the Darkside whispers to me that it was the right thing to do. That he disturbed my existence so he must be destroyed. While thinking logically I knew what I did was kill an innocent being no matter how repugnant the fool was. But the Darkside made my feelings justify the kill. I need to try to control the Darkside I can't just kill randomly even if I dislike somebody. I need to meditate more and calm my nerves.


	10. Mercenary work 1

_Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._  
_Note: I do not own Star Wars. It Belongs to The Walt Disney Company. This story is not written for commercial gain. I make no money from it._

Palpatine was sitting in his chancellor office and contemplating the past years. He remembered when he was annoyed that his plans didn't go well as he planned. He was planning to create dissents in the republic that would result in a major amount of planets separating from the Galactic republic which in result would cause a galactic war. However, it didn't go the way he wanted. When the Jedi discovered the creation of the clone army it somehow leaked to the public. This caused the dissidents to fright away from their/his plans which took years of Palpatine's work. He planned clone wars to occur years ago and still, the separatist were bidding their time like cockroaches no matter how much he tried to hasten the process.

But after a few years of extra scheming, he managed to put his plans back on track. The secret separatist alliance lead by his apprentice is preparing for a revolt. They are stocking up for supplies building up the droid armies building public support and funding from the banking clans. Furthermore Palpatine as a chancellor of the republic managed to create a façade he was doing his best to keep the republic intact and secure. The public thought he was the only one who kept everything together! The plan was flawless! He managed to change the constitution to keep himself in power longer then the terms allowed. Moreover, the republic is now on its last legs by his doing and soon his scheme will succeed.

Then there were recent spikes in the force. Nothing on the level of himself but these spikes occurred more regularly, and they are getting stronger. They cannot be any of his dark assassins as they weren't on the same level in the Darkside. It also can't be any of his apprentice's assassins that he knew of. Therefore, it must be some rival dark user, that was getting concurrently more powerful that may prove to be a threat in the future. They will either submit or be destroyed as nothing goes in the way of the dark lord of the sith.

POV-Heinrich

2 weeks have passed since I left my home planet and had my first kill. Since that day I meditated more than ever and evaluated my actions and emotions during the process of killing Jar Jar. What I found out was that my immersion of the Darkside is more powerful then ever and that one way or another I had to do something like one day if I wanted to be a Sith. I did not regret my actions or my cruel behaviour towards Jar Jar. However, I did promise myself that I will take self-control and self-discipline. I will not allow my emotions to dictate my actions. I will control the Darkside rather then Darkside control me.

Throughout my travels, in the galaxy, I got to know more of the criminal side of the galaxy. Mercenaries, hitman, smugglers and so on. I created my criminal alter ego. I presented myself as a mercenary who does any job from assassination to protection. I thought that getting battle experience is important for my survival when I will be fighting against other force-sensitive and soldiers. I am planning to focus myself more on being Sith sorcerer/inquisitor then a warrior. I always found Sith powers more powerful and useful when cultivated then duelling skills. Furthermore, I started learning theoretical knowledge of Force drain, which could drain the Force energy from their victims siphoning life from them and using it to strengthen my connection to the dark side in addition with extending my own life.

Moreover, I always took care of my precious lightsaber. I venerated the blade and the colour of the Cyber crystal. It always bugged my these couple of weeks of how did my mother even have a crystal with her. It was quite an odd thing to have for a non-force user especially when the Chrystal is not even ordinary like usual Jedi and sith ones. I did intensive research in my spare time whenever I wasn't doing mercenary work to make a name for myself. What my research found out was that the cyber crystal that I used was in fact one of the rarest ones in the galaxy. The Corusca gem. I tried to do as much research as I could do about it but found no other lightsaber with such crystal.

3 months later

I entered the local cantina to check up if there are any jobs available. I am wearing dark trench coat dark cargo trousers. My free long platinum white hair with a futuristic metal mask. (it's the same one as star-lord uses from guardians of the galaxy).

"I heard your name is John Wick or something correct?"

Approached me a male Weequay. He looked like a typical male of his race with their dark tough, leathery skin.

"Indeed"

"Your quite young aren't you, I heard you slaughtered a whole crew when they decided to cheat on you"

"Well they asked for it, when they saw me without my mask they fought I was young, naïve and that I would accept their cheated pay, so when I demanded to be paid fairly they told me to shut up and to take it or leave it. I lost control and you and everyone know the rest."

"We need talented people like yourself and not to worry your pay will be as agreed. With half the pay being deposited before the job is complete."

"Seems generous what is the job?"

"The brief answer is a Jedi problem if you want to know more accept the contract."

"hmm 10k credits makes me even more interested now, fine I'll accept"

Once I accepted the contract, I looked through the details. What I found is surprising, to say the least. Apparently, 2 Jedi padawans and a Jedi knight needed to be recaptured. Yes, recaptured not captured. Apparently, they were captured to fulfil some rich degenerates Jedi sexual fantasy. A human female Knight, female Twi'ek and Togruta padawans.

"Good, now that you accepted the contract meet up with a trade federation ship tomorrow dawn"

"Trade federation? What it has to do with them?"

"You'll find out tomorrow"


End file.
